


Кажется, это начало прекрасной дружбы

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: История о том, как подружились Питер Петтигрю и Ремус Люпин.





	Кажется, это начало прекрасной дружбы

Вот уже четыре месяца с самого начала учебного года первокурсник Питер Петтигрю мечтал уехать домой. Школа, где он учился, была огромным волшебным замком и пугала своими бесконечными потолками, строгими статуями, двигающимися лестницами и привидениями. По правде говоря, школьные призраки еще ни разу не причинили Питеру вреда и даже наоборот пару раз помогли найти дорогу, он до сих пор не смог разобраться в запутанных коридорах и постоянно терялся. Но всякий раз, когда полупрозрачные силуэты мелькали рядом, по его спине пробегал холодок.  
Мальчик понимал, что он колдун, а значит Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс - самое лучше для него место, но… Он отчаянно хотел домой и даже просил родителей забрать его отсюда. На его просьбы отец неизменно отвечал, что все будет хорошо, он скоро привыкнет, найдет себе друзей и перестанет скучать по дому.  
Может, подружись Питер с однокурсниками, ему не было бы так тоскливо. Во всяком случае, вдвоем бродить по школе не так страшно. Но с Петтигрю никто не хотел дружить. Трудно сказать, в чем была причина. Может, во всем следовало винить нелепый вид Питера - он был полноватым, светловолосым, с круглой головой и нелепо торчащими ушами; или его неспособность добиться хоть каких-то успехов в колдовстве… Или все дело было в обычной застенчивости. За свою жизнь он мало общался с другими детьми. До самой школы его лучшим другом и товарищем была мама. Она же учила его чтению, письму, счету и первым заклинаниям.  
Но сам первокурсник думал, что все дело в его трусости - именно из-за нее у него нет друзей. Распределяющая шляпа отправила его в Гриффиндор – факультет храбрецов, чем не мало удивила Питера. Декан Макгонагалл объяснила, что не все люди рождаются храбрецами, но Шляпа увидела в глубине души Петтигрю те качества, которые помогут ему стать смелее. Для этого придется приложить много усилий. Но как Питер ни старался, он так и не смог найти в себе никаких таких гриффиндорских качеств.  
Вот Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк – настоящие храбрецы, ничего не боятся. Они на двоих получили уже больше взысканий и штрафов, чем все остальные первокурсники вместе взятые. Неуверенный и неуклюжий Питер больше всего в жизни хотел походить на этих двоих. Хотя бы самую малость, чтобы не боятся призраков и школьного завхоза. А пока он чувствовал себя не гордым львом, красующимся на гербе факультета, а маленькой трусливой мышкой.  
Вот почему Петтигрю с таким нетерпением ждал зимних каникул, но за две недели до Рождества пришло письмо от матери. Она сообщала, что младший братик Питера подхватил скарлатину, и просила сына на каникулы остаться в школе.  
Дочитав письмо, мальчишка не выдержал и заплакал. Он сидел в гриффиндорской гостиной, рассудительная часть его натуры настойчиво твердила, что нельзя расклеиваться при всех, иначе однокурсники изведут его насмешками. Но Питеру стало себя жалко, и слезы просто брызнули из глаз, и остановить этот поток он уже не мог. И да, потом его до самых каникул дразнили плаксой-ваксой, но по сравнению с Рождеством в Хогвартсе это казалось сущим пустяком.   
Наконец все разъехались по домам. Когда в сочельник Питер спустился в Большой зал на завтрак, за гриффиндорским столом сидело лишь пять человек. Из первокурсников остались только он и Ремус Люпин – неразговорчивый тихоня. Как-то Питер пытался с ним подружиться, но этот мальчишка был со странностями. Он всегда держался вежливо и предпочитал все свое свободное время проводить в одиночестве. Его поведение могло бы показаться заносчивым, если бы не жалкий вид Люпина и его затравленный взгляд. Говорили, у него проблемы в семье, Питер понятия не имел, что это значит. Ему повезло - в его семье проблем не было. Конечно, иногда он чувствовал, что материнская забота становится чересчур навязчивой и давит на него, как тяжелое ватное одеяло в жаркой комнате.  
Однако по одному виду Ремуса не составляло труда догадаться: проблемы в семье – дело серьезное. Когда он приехал в Хогвартс, то выглядел почти прозрачным, оставалось только удивляться, как в таком тощем теле держится душа. Со временем худоба прошла, но испуг в карих глазах никуда не делся. Кажется, он боялся школы даже больше чем Питер, а это говорило само за себя.  
Собеседник из Ремуса был никакой, и Петтигрю ничего не оставалось как молча взять вилку, попробовать яичницу и постараться не думать о доме. Обычно Сочельник – самое беспокойное, суматошное и удивительное время в году. Но сейчас Питер не чувствовал праздничной радости, и вряд ли даже подарки, которые мама обещала послать, смогут его развеселить. Все это очень-очень несправедливо. "Вот бы взять и оказаться сейчас дома", - мечтал мальчишка, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке. Конечно, для такого перемещения у него не хватит ни сил, ни знаний, ни смелости.  
Студенты заканчивали с завтраком и расходились по своим делам. Постепенно Большой зал опустел, грязная посуда начала исчезать со столов. Питер неохотно встал, совершенно не зная, чем занять остаток дня.  
Посредине Большого зала стояла высокая елка, ее ветки гнулись под тяжестью разнообразных украшений: разноцветных шаров, солдатиков в красных мундирах, изящных балерин в воздушных платьях, свечек и леденцов. А на самом верху гордо сияла рождественская звезда.  
Рядом с елкой Питер заметил Ремуса - он стоял, задрав голову вверх, не отводя глаз от золотой звезды. Когда Петтигрю подошел и хлопнул его по плечу, мальчишка вздрогнул и вид у него сразу стал виноватый.  
\- Красиво, правда? - затараторил Питер. - Мы каждый год тоже наряжаем елку - не такую большую, но все равно очень красивую. У мамы есть старые игрушки, их сделали чуть ли не сто лет назад. Она всегда вешает их повыше, чтобы кот не достал. Мы с братом ей помогаем, правда, он еще мелкий и ему не разрешают трогать стеклянные игрушки. А в твоей семье наряжают елку?  
Люпин в ответ покачал головой, теперь он выглядел совсем несчастным. "Наверно, я опять что-то не то ляпнул, – подумал Питер. – Не зря другие ребята постоянно надо мной смеются". Мальчишка постарался сгладить свою оплошность:  
\- Красивая звезда, не правда ли? - повторил он. Ремус кивнул, но опять не сказал ни слова, будто воды в рот набрал.  
\- Давай посмотрим поближе? – храбро предложил Петтигрю.  
\- Но нам нельзя ее снимать, - прошептал Люпин, который уже успел прославиться своей правильностью и беспрекословным соблюдением правил. Он спрятал руки в карманы коричневой школьной мантии и смотрел на однокурсника со страхом и в то же время с ожиданием. Петтигрю тоже правил не нарушал, и не будь рядом Ремуса, ему бы и в голову не пришло трогать звезду. Но Питеру вдруг захотелось стать для этого скромного и послушного мальчишки тем, кем был для него Джеймс Поттер с его отчаянной бравадой и пренебрежением школьным уставом.  
Вот поэтому он и сказал:  
\- Здесь же никого нет, а я могу ее снять и потом вернуть обратно, мне папа показал, как это делается. Конечно, эта елка немного высоковата, но, думаю, у меня получится.  
\- А ты точно ее не уронишь? – спросил Ремус и взглянул на звезду, она сияла совсем как настоящая.  
\- Все будет хорошо, – уверенно заявил Петтигрю, наслаждаясь новой для себя ролью. Он достал палочку и направил ее на верхушку елки, будто беря на прицел. Хриплым от волнения голосом мальчишка прошептал заклинание, с кончика палочки отделился белый луч. Серебристой нитью он потянулся вверх, пока не достал до самой звезды, та соскользнула с елки и начала медленно спускаться вниз. Мальчишки затаили дыхание, казалось, шевельнись кто-нибудь из них, и чары рассеются. Но вот звезда упала в протянутые ладони Ремуса, и гриффиндорцы наконец смогли перевести дух. Они склонились над своим трофеем. Вблизи звезда была еще красивее, от нее исходило мягкое золотистое сияние, которое осветило восторженные лица мальчишек.  
\- Она такая легкая и теплая, – восхищенно произнес Ремус.  
\- Ух ты! – воскликнул Питер, когда его пальцы коснулись гладкой стеклянной поверхности. Теперь они оба крепко держали звезду и пытались разглядеть, что же светится там внутри.  
"Вот это настоящие волшебство", - подумали они почти одновременно, и на печальном лице Люпина появилась едва заметная улыбка.  
Мальчишки смотрели на звезду во все глаза и не заметили, как в дверях появился завхоз Аргус Филч, который немедля заявил о своем присутствии грозным окриком:  
\- Эй, паршивцы, что вы здесь делаете?!  
Первокурсники вздрогнули, Питер одернул руки, и звезда полетела на пол. Звон стекла в пустом зале прозвучал неестественно громко. Яркие осколки разлетелись во все стороны, Петтигрю не видел, как маленький светящийся огонек отделился от осколков и теперь висел в воздухе на уровне его коленок. Мальчишка не мог отвести взгляд от грубого раскрасневшегося лица завхоза. Звон разбитого стекла до сих пор звучал в ушах, сердце билось о ребра, как перепуганная галка, попавшая в силки. Мистер Филч, суровый и неумолимый как средневековый инквизитор, медленно приближался к нему. С каждым шагом коренастый приземистый мужчина будто вытягивался вверх и разрастался вширь.  
\- Что вы натворили, маленькие негодники?! – орал он, и его голос, усиленный высоким потолком и каменными сводами, звучал подобно рокоту бури. – Я с вас три шкуры спущу. Только погодите, вернется директор - вы мигом из школы вылетите.  
Питер попытался что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание, но из пересохшего горла вылетел лишь жалобный писк. А Филч был уже совсем рядом, осколки разбившейся звезды жалобно захрустели под его тяжелыми ботинками. Он посмотрел себе под ноги и озадачено умолк, мальчишки тоже опустили глаза вниз. Несколько секунд все трое молча разглядывали тусклый огонек размером с грецкий орех.  
\- А это еще что? – пробормотал мужчина и протянул руку, но огонек его опередил. Стрелой взмыв вверх, он в одно мгновения оказался вне досягаемости чьих-то рук.  
Под потолком, ловко воспроизводящим голубое небо, он заметался, выписывая круги и восьмерки. Мальчишки, затаив дыхание, следили за каждым его движением. Питер отметил, что огонек вроде как вырос в размерах и светил теперь ярче. А Ремус вспомнил о мухе, которая бьется в стекло. "Он хочет вырваться на волю", – сообразил Люпин. Филч тем временем бранился и размахивал кулаками - тактика, опробованная на призраках, постоянно досаждавших завхозу, себя оправдала. Огонек устремился обратно к колдунам, сделав несколько витков вокруг разъяренного мужчины, будто желая связать его невидимой веревкой, и рванулся к двери.  
\- Держи его, – опомнился Ремус и решительно бросился вдогонку. Питер, не задумываясь, побежал следом. Они выскочили в коридор и припустили во все лопатки, стараясь догнать яркий шар, который теперь походил на маленькую комету с огненным хвостом. Увлеченный погоней, Петтиргю не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме святящегося пятна. За его спиной раздавались неразборчивые проклятия и ругательства - Филч упорно трусил следом за беглецами.  
Мальчишки свернули за угол, Питер не рассчитал скорость и едва не врезался в рыцарские доспехи, но это его не остановило. Казалось, цель близка, последний рывок, и они настигнут резвый огонек, но тот умудрился перехитрить преследователей – метнулся к приоткрытому окну и был таков.  
Питеру и Ремусу оставалось лишь наблюдать, как сияющая искра, почти незаметная в свете дня, пронеслась в синем небе, а затем исчезла где-то в глубине Запретного леса.  
\- Не успели, – констатировал Люпин, взъерошив русые волосы. Питер кивнул, стараясь игнорировать покалывание в боку. Зная, что его выдержки на долго не хватит, он оперся на холодный подоконник, мечтая где-нибудь сесть и отдохнуть. Хоть на каменном полу. Зимний воздух прогнал пот со лба и заставил поежиться.  
Из-за поворота, хрипя и отдуваясь, появился Филч. Сверкнув глазами в сторону нарушителей, он собрал все свои силы и подгоняемый злобой, клокочущей в груди, одним махом преодолел оставшиеся расстояние.  
\- Убежать вздумали!  
Питер не успел опомниться, а завхоз уже схватил его за ухо, Ремуса постигла та же участь.  
– Сейчас пойдем к профессору Макгонагалл, она вам назначит такое наказание - мало не покажется… 

***

Питеру действительно мало не показалось. Еще долго он думал о том разговоре с профессором Макгонагалл как о самом страшном моменте своей жизни. Декан - высокая светловолосая ведьма - была ровесницей миссис Петтигрю, но из-за строгости и темной одежды выглядела такой же старой, как директор Дамблдор. Ученики побаивались профессора, считая ее холодной и даже придирчивой, но лишь немногие знали, что Минерва Макгонагалл намного добрее и отзывчивее, чем кажется. Она никому не спускала нарушений школьных правил, особенно своим бесшабашным гриффиндорцам, но если декан и назначала наказание, то оно всегда было справедливым.  
Когда Филч приволок к ней очередных нашкодивших львят, она не потеряла хладнокровия. Профессора, конечно, возмущало уничтожение старинного и очень ценного магического артефакта, но еще больше она удивилась тому, что на этот раз виновниками оказались не Поттер и Блэк – кошмар и хаос Гриффиндора, а Ремус и Питер – скромные тихие мальчики, с которыми раньше не было никаких проблем.  
Декан не позволила эмоциями проявиться в выражении лица или в тоне голоса. Но Питер Петтигрю тем не менее умудрился прочитать на ее лице весь спектр чувств от возмущения до разочарования, и его сердце сжалось в маленький жалкий комок. И когда после получасового разговора профессор отпустила их, пообещав, что назначит наказание после обсуждения с директором, мальчишка сначала не поверил своему счастью.  
Филч, которому так и не разрешили испробовать на студентах новые розги, злобно глянул на мальчишек и буркнул:  
\- Выгонят вас, как пить дать, - а потом повернулся и ушел по своим делам. А Ремус и Питер, понурив головы, поднялись в гриффиндорскую башню. Полная дама на портрете, закрывающем вход в гостиную факультета, посмотрела на них сочувственно и пропустила, не спросив пароля. Люпин поблагодарил ее, и мальчишки протиснулись в открывшийся проем.  
Питер плюхнулся на диван перед камином. Гостиную оформляли в золотисто-красных тонах. Такой интерьер можно было бы назвать пошловатым, но за прошедшие десятилетия краски потускнели, обои выцвели, обивка мебели потерлась, и комната стала выглядеть по-домашнему уютной. Некоторое время Питер смотрел на пламя, а потом спросил:  
\- Как ты думаешь, нас и вправду отчислят?  
Мальчик вздохнул. Еще час назад он мечтал попасть домой, но ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы это желание сбылось таким ужасным образом.  
Люпин не ответил, и Петтигрю повернулся, не вставая с дивана. Собрат по несчастью стоял возле маленького столика и вроде бы разглядывал шахматную доску с недоигранной партией. Питер хотел повторить вопрос, но Ремус тихо произнес:  
\- Мы должны все исправить.  
Однокурсники и учителя привыкли к тихому и спокойному Люпину, никто не ждал от него смелых подвигов или геройских поступков. Но сейчас лицо мальчишки светилось такой отчаянной решимостью во что бы то ни стало довести дело до конца, что Питеру стало страшно.  
\- Но мы ничего не сможем сделать, – промямлил он. - Без сияния внутри звезда - обычная стекляшка.  
Именно так ответила декан Макгонагалл, когда Петтигрю предложил применить Репаро.  
\- Значит нужно вернуть это сияние назад, – веско заявил Ремус.  
\- Где мы его теперь найдем?! Оно, наверно, уже в сотнях миль отсюда.  
\- Я знаю, что начинать надо с Запретного леса.  
\- Ты шутишь! – Питер все-таки не выдержал и вскочил с дивана. - Запретный лес огромен, и стоит нам туда сунутся, как нас сразу сожрут свирепые твари. Только косточки захрустят. И еще нам запрещено туда ходить, – добавил он, видя, что Ремус и не думает отказываться от своей идеи. Но все разумные аргументы не могли перевесить решимости Люпина...  
\- Давным-давно обитатели Запретного леса поклялись не причинять вреда студентам школы. И нам не придется прочесывать весь лес. Думаю, я знаю, у кого можно попросить помощи, – с этими словами Ремус подошел к шкафу с книгами. Мальчишка едва мог достать до третьей полки, но, судя по всему, готов был перерыть весь шкаф, лишь бы найти то, что ему нужно.  
\- Тебе не обязательно со мной идти, – бросил он.  
Но Питер всегда пасовал перед чужой уверенностью, и поэтому не смотря на голос разума и отчаянные вопли инстинкта самосохранения предложил свою помощь.

***

Гриффиндорцы находились на полпути к Запретному лесу, солнце все еще высоко висело в небе. Это обнадеживало. Питер верил, что чудовища не могут нападать при свете дня. Подготовка к их смелой (именно так Петтигрю называл про себя затею Ремуса, хотя слово "самоубийственная" подошло бы лучше) экспедиции заняла где-то полчаса.  
Порывшись в книгах, Люпин нашел, что хотел, и переписал заклинание на листок пергамента. Потом мальчишки заглянули на кухню, где разжились большой стеклянной банкой и круглой теплой булкой. Банку нес в руках Питер, а булка, окутанная согревающими чарами, лежала в мешке, болтавшимся на плече Ремуса. Мальчишки продвигались медленно, увязая в глубоком снегу, каждый шаг давался все тяжелее и тяжелее. Питер уже начал думать, что магическое проклятие сделало его ботинки чугунными. Обхватив покрепче банку, он поправил красно-желтый гриффиндорский шарф и оглянулся назад на здание школы. Наверно, если смотреть с высоты хогвартских башен, они с Ремусом покажутся маленькими черными букашками, ползущими по нетронутому белому полю.  
Питер смутно надеялся, что кто-нибудь из учителей заметит их из окна и спасет от собственной глупости, но этого не случилось. А Ремус тем временем продолжал упорно брести вперед. За все время "похода" он не произнес ни слова. Это постоянное молчание задевало его спутника, Питер считал, что заслужил если не похвалы, то хотя бы поддержки. Он все порывался повернуть назад, но боялся, что потом все будут называть его трусом, ведь он бросил товарища в беде. И поэтому шел дальше.  
Казалось, что не они приближаются к лесу, а Запретный лес надвигается на мальчишек, как зловещая темная туча. Питер вновь остановился и, сунув ладонь под шапку, вытер пот со лба. Стена деревьев впереди выглядела такой же зловещей и пугающий, как армия троллей, стоящих плечом к плечу. "Но сейчас день, - успокаивал себя гриффиндорец, - а днем ничего плохого не может случиться."  
Наконец мальчишки вступили под полог Запретного леса. Тени деревьев расчертили снег темно-синими узорами, похожими на искусное кружево. Лес встретил гостей тишиной, от которой по спине Питера поползли мурашки. Гриффиндорцы насторожено огляделись, их окружали деревья, каждое из которых едва могли обхватить трое взрослых мужчин. Своими верхушками исполины могли подпереть потолок Большого зала. Они выглядели созданными из камня, способного целые века противостоять разрушительному воздействию времени.  
Иногда их ветви шевелились - лениво, будто во сне, и мальчишки заговорили вполголоса, стараясь не потревожить покой леса.  
\- Нам нужно найти какую-нибудь поляну, – произнес Ремус. – Мы не будем заходить далеко в лес, – он постарался успокоить перепуганного Питера, который готов был повернуться и побежать обратно в замок. – Главное, не колдовать, им это не нравится.  
Питер с опаской посмотрел на дупло гигантского дерева, оно напоминало огромную пасть. Последние слова Люпина заставили его побледнеть. Теперь таинственные "они" мерещились ему по всюду: за деревьями, в сплетениях ветвей, а главное, за собственной спиной. Он нервно сглотнул и поднял голову вверх. Солнце было на месте, оно светило холодно, но ярко, защищая от всяких мерзких тварей.  
Если бы не холод и снег, путешествие по лесу можно было бы назвать если не приятным, то хотя бы легким. Огромные деревья подавляли не только людей. Куда ни глянь - ни кустарников, ни подлеска, иногда Ремус и Питер натыкались на поваленные стволы, контуры которых едва угадывались под могильными холмами из снега. Но их было мало, деревья Запретного леса могли выстоять против самой сильной бури.  
Мальчишки блуждали по лесу несколько часов, солнце сместилось к западу, и красноватый свет струился по земле, огибая деревья. Потом опустилось еще ниже и теперь походило на маленький светящийся шар, застрявший в черных ветвях. Воздух густел и темнел, как зелье на последней стадии приготовления. Наступал вечер, а за ним уже маячил призрак ночи, со всеми ее ужасами, чудовищами и бедами.  
Питер совсем выбился из сил. Он присел на поваленное дерево, похожее на слоновью ногу, и даже не подумал смахнуть снег.  
\- Я больше не могу.  
Ремус подошел и устало произнес:  
\- Потерпи еще не много. Лес просто нас дурачит, но мы…  
\- Мы все уже перепробовали, – всхлипнул Питер. – Может, мы тут уже сто лет блуждаем и никогда не выберемся!  
\- Нет, выберемся. Обещаю, я сумею найти дорогу назад, – затараторил Люпин. Бессмысленные поиски вымотали его не меньше чем Питера, но он все равно не собирался сдаваться. Это идиотское упрямство разозлило Петтигрю, ему захотелось ударить друга. Но страх перед Запретным лесом заставлял его держаться за Ремуса. И свою ярость он выпустил в отчаянном крике:  
\- Мы не вернемся! – эхо откликнулось на его вопль, а потом потонуло где-то в вязком полумраке чащи. – У нас ничего не получится, – продолжил Питер уже намного тише. – У Джеймса и Сириуса получилось бы, но мы не они. Мы обычные неудачники. Лучше бы они сразу отправили нас домой.  
\- У меня нет дома, – Ремус сел рядом. На глаза навернулись слезы, и он быстро вытер их рукавом. За его твердостью и уверенностью скрывалось обыкновенное отчаяние. Не храбрость и не желание прославиться подталкивали его вперед, а знание, что отступать ему некуда. И Питер осознал, не все в этом мире так просто, как он думал. Есть две категории храбрецов: те, кому есть, что защищать, и те, кому нечего терять. Впрочем, сейчас Петтигрю волновало другое: как бы убедить друга вернуться в школу.  
\- Не бойся. Дамблдор наверняка поймет, что мы не нарочно…  
\- Не в этом дело, директор за меня поручился, а я его подвел… - Ремус опять вытер глаза, Питер шмыгнул носом.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста, пойдем отсюда, – проскулил он. Несмотря на два слоя одежды мальчишка дрожал, но больше от страха, чем от холода. Все время пока они бродили по лесу, он постоянно чувствовал чужой взгляд, сверлящий спину, но стоило обернуться – никого.  
Ремус как загипнотизированный смотрел в просвет между деревьями. Молчание товарища, тишина вокруг, холод и подступающая темнота надоели Питеру до черта. И только одна мысль мешала ему встать и бежать, куда глаза глядят, бросив друга. Она свербила в голове, как пчелиное жало под кожей. Без Люпина он останется один на один с той тварью, чей взгляд тычется ему в спину, как тупая шпага. Кем бы ни был этот монстр, взглядом он убивать не умел, но помимо злобных глаз у чудовища наверняка полно острых зубов и длинных когтей. Что ж, иногда за благородными поступками кроются совсем не благородные мотивы.  
Питер заерзал, пытаясь избавиться от липкого противного страха, и едва не свалился на землю. Ремус очнулся от своих мыслей и поднялся на ноги. Петтигрю не успел этому порадоваться, как его друг, отряхнув снег, зашагал между деревьями, странно вертя головой.  
Ничего хорошего это не сулило. Питер, позабыв про свою банку, поспешил следом, стараясь ставить ноги в следы, оставленные на снегу.  
Холод становился все ощутимее, пальцы рук несмотря на теплые варежки превратились в ледышки, ноги закоченели. Мальчишка закутался в шарф по самый нос, на красно-золотистой ткани появился едва различимый иней – замерший след от дыхания.  
\- Послушай, нам надо уходить, - сквозь шарф голос Питера звучал хрипло и неразборчиво.  
\- Я вроде бы понял, в чем дело, – затараторил Люпин. – Мы думали, лес водит нас кругами, а что, если он просто отводит нам глаза?  
\- Неважно, – просипел Петтигрю, убрав шарф с лица, холод тут же ухватил его за подбородок жесткими пальцами. – Здесь кто-то есть!  
\- Ну и что? – его друг пожал плечами, он вертелся на месте, пытаясь ухватить что-то краем глаза. – Оно нас не тронет, есть договор.  
Питер готов был разреветься - он устал, замерз и трясся от страха. И даже если невидимое чудище соблюдало договор, что еще не факт, то скорее всего стоит Питеру хоть один раз взглянуть на мерзкую уродливую морду, он упадет замертво. И станет первым гриффиндорцем, который умер от страха. О том, что можно испугаться до смерти, ему дядя рассказывал, наверно, сто миллионов лет назад. Вот повезет-то чудищу.  
От тычка в бок Петтигрю подпрыгнул и едва не подавился собственным сердцем, но это всего лишь Ремус пытался привлечь его внимание.  
\- Смотри, но только краем глаза, – взволнованно прошептал Люпин, махнув рукой вперед.  
Питер неохотно сделал, то о чем его просили.  
\- Видишь?  
\- Ничего я не… – мальчишка запнулся, потому что вдруг заметил большую круглую поляну, появившуюся будто из неоткуда.  
\- Что я говорил, – торжествующе улыбнулся Ремус и потопал в центр поляны. Его следы зияли глубокими ямами в снегу, который на закате дня из белого стал темно-синим. Питер сделал несколько шагов, но остановился и прислонился к стволу огромного дерева. С этого места его друг казался расплывчатым серым призраком. Люпин достал из мешка булку и положил ее прямо на снег. Там же в мешке был и маленький складной ножик, мальчишка порезал палец и вымазал кровью хлеб. Питер порадовался, что сейчас почти темно, - от одного вида крови его мутило. Ремус же лизнул рану и потом просто забыл о ней, сосредоточившись на листке пергамента. Каким-то чудом ему удалось разобрать торопливо написанные строчки, взволнованным голосом он начал читать заклинание, призывающие Духа леса. Питер не стал вмешиваться. Будь что будет, решил он.  
Сила заклятия росла с каждым произнесенным словом. Для Петтигрю оно звучало как шум крыльев тысячи разъяренных птиц, он испугался, что его голова сейчас разлетится, как перегретая на огне банка. Но внезапно шум исчез. На краю опушки появился человекоподобный великан, он выглядел плоским, будто бумажная фигурка, вырезанная из темноты самого глубокого и пустынного космоса. Питеру вспомнилось черничное варенье.  
Голова великана возвышалась над верхушками деревьев, остолбеневший гриффиндорец не смог различить ни носа, ни рта, ни глаз. Но он глянул лишь мельком и тут же испуганно отвел глаза.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно? Зачем людские детеныши потревожили мой покой? – голос, густой как смола, прокатился по поляне. Питер прижался спиной к стволу дерева и почувствовал, как под корой что-то шевелится, будто мышцы перекатываются. Ни жив ни мертв мальчишка отпрянул, от страха ноги заплетались, он и шага не сделал, как грохнулся в снег. Падение отрезвило лучше холодной ванны, Петтигрю вскочил и хотел убежать, но деревья вокруг сомкнулись плотной стеной. Их ветки тянулись друг к другу, кроны склонялись над опушкой, при взгляде на них вспоминалась людская толпа, собравшаяся поглазеть на место трагедии.  
\- Простите, сэр, – неуверенно заговорил Люпин, – мы должны вернуть сияние рождественской звезды. Если оно здесь, в лесу, пожалуйста, помогите его найти.  
\- Зачем оно вам? - Хотя рта у существа не было, Питер отчетливо, даже слишком отчетливо слышал его голос, который шел откуда-то из груди великана.  
\- Мы должны его вернуть, – повторил Ремус и беспомощно замолчал. Дух леса тоже молчал, но исчезать не собирался. Питер пропустил тот момент, когда на опушку вылетел светящийся огонек. Он остановился перед великаном, и свет отразился от темного лица, будто от гладкого отполированного камня.  
\- Значит, вы хотите опять засунуть его в жалкую стекляшку, – сурово произнес Дух леса, и Питер порадовался, что бросил свою банку по дороге. – Повесите для красоты на елку, а потом на целый год засунете в пыльный ящик. Тебе бы понравилось такое обращение? – спросил он Люпина.  
\- Нет, но мы не знали, что оно живое…  
\- Живое! – великан резко отмахнулся от оправданий Ремуса. – У каждой вещи во вселенной есть свой голос и своя песнь. А кто может петь, сидя в клетке?  
Дух замолчал, он будто бы прислушивался к чему-то. Питер застыл, будь он посмелее, выхватил бы палочку и вызвал бы великана на дуэль, но он не был храбрецом и обреченно ждал, когда хозяин леса прихлопнет незваных гостей, как парочку муравьев.  
\- Ладно, если ты так хочешь, – сказал наконец великан, а потом обратился к мальчишкам: – Я разрешаю вам забрать сияние, если вы обещаете, что оно останется на свободе.  
\- Обещаем, – ответил Ремус за двоих. – Я не позволю снова заточить его в стеклянную звезду или сунуть в ящик.  
\- Смотри, волчок, нарушишь слово, и тогда не смей и близко подходить к моему лесу. А теперь возвращайтесь обратно в свою школу.  
Дух махнул рукой, и деревья расступились, причем поле, через которое мальчишки шли к лесу, оказалось сразу в двух шагах. Не задумываясь, как это случилось, Питер бросился прочь из леса, Ремус крикнул "спасибо", хотя на опушке уже никого не было, и побежал догонять товарища. Светящийся огонек летел рядом с его плечом. Деревья вновь сомкнулись за спиной Люпина, но он даже не обернулся.  
Им вслед смотрел большой зверь, похожий на ласку, с черной шерстью и огромными горящими глазами, способными напугать кого угодно. Сегодня он остался голодным, хотя добыча вот-вот должна была умереть со страху. Впрочем, они не последние глупые детишки, которые придут в Запретный лес. Спрыгнув с ветки, зверь скрылся в лесной чаще.

***

Питер и Ремус возвращались в школу по своим собственным следам, несмотря на усталость гриффиндорцы шагали бодро, стараясь побыстрее преодолеть расстояние, отделяющие их от тепла, света и сытного ужина. Стало совсем темно, но огонек освещал им путь. Они вошли через главные ворота и не успели даже отряхнуть снег с одежды, как рядом возник Аргус Филч. Злобно усмехаясь, как темный маг, готовящий смертельное зелье для своего врага, он произнес:  
\- Явились, наконец-то, Директор вас уже заждался, идем со мной, – с этими словами завхоз схватил мальчишек за уши - других способов доставки нашкодивших студентов к преподавателям он не признавал.  
Питер первый раз попал в кабинет директора. Он мельком огляделся. Круглая комната казалась просто огромной; первое, что бросалось в глаза, – это многочисленные портреты седовласых суровых мужчин, висящие почти вплотную друг к другу. От их взглядов Петтигрю стало не по себе. Если бы не они да еще и не причина, по которой мальчишка оказался здесь, ему было бы вполне уютно. Кабинет директора с его книжными шкафами, резными дубовыми панелями и странными магическими изобретениями напоминал кабинет его отца.  
Директорский стол стоял перед эркерным окном, но Дамблдор пригласил их к маленькому круглому столику, стоящему чуть в стороне, и угостил чаем. Питер осторожно взял чашку, в тепле его замершие пальцы начали оживать, и он не назвал бы этот процесс приятным. Будто тысяча мелких иголок впивались в кожу, заставляя ее гореть. Пальцы шевелились с трудом, постепенно боль уходила.  
Директор не спешил ругать своих студентов. Из-за длинных седых волос и окладистой бороды Дамблдор походил на одного из тех друидов, о которых Питер читал в книжках. Глаза у него были очень мудрыми и видели всех насквозь. Петтигрю повернулся к Люпину, ища поддержки у товарища по несчастью, но тот сам нуждался в поддержке. Свет от огонька, все еще кружащего рядом с его плечом, лишь сильнее подчеркивал усталость и безнадежность на лице Ремуса.  
В кабинет вошла профессор Макгонагалл, после недолгих уговоров она присоединилась к чаепитию, но по лицу заместителя директора было видно - происходящие ей не по душе. Она считала, что с провинившимися студентами следует разговаривать в более официальной обстановке.  
Наконец профессор поставил чашку. Началось, подумал Питер и был прав.  
\- Декан Макгонагалл рассказала мне, что вы разбили звезду, украшавшую елку в Большом зале. Но поскольку сияние, спрятанное внутри звезды, снова здесь, мы можем восстановить звезду и забыть об этом событии.  
\- Нет, сэр, – сказал Люпин. – Мы не должны этого делать.  
\- И почему же, Ремус?  
\- Потому что оно живое, – ответил гриффиндорец. - Наказывайте меня, но я лучше выпущу ее в окно, чем буду смотреть, как вы опять запихнете ее в клетку, – твердо добавил он. Питер втянул голову в плечи, ожидая, что сейчас директор разозлится и наорет на них, но Дамблдор лишь усмехнулся.  
\- Что ж, если вы освободили живое создание из заточения, тем более не стоит вас наказывать. Я уверен, что без стеклянной звезды этот огонек будет сиять на нашей елке намного ярче, если, конечно, захочет. Не стоит жертвовать чужой свободой ради праздника.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, – выдохнул Люпин и улыбнулся. – Мы вернем его на елку.  
Директор кивнул, и Петтигрю уже обрадовался, понадеявшись, что гроза прошла мимо, но тут Дамблдор, пряча усмешку в густую бороду, поинтересовался:  
\- Так где же вы нашли пропавшее сияние?  
Для Питера этот вопрос был подобен разорвавшейся бомбе и для его друга тоже. Ремус опустил глаза и быстро произнес:  
\- Рядом со школой.  
\- Звучит слишком расплывчато. Питер, может, ты пояснишь, где именно находится упомянутое "рядом".  
Это было сложно, потому что как раз в тот момент душа Питера захотела спрятаться в его левом ботинке. Под пристальным взглядом Дамблдора у него само собой вырвалось:  
\- В Запретном лесу.  
Чашка профессора Макгонагалл с резким звуком опустилась на блюдце.  
\- Вы были в Запретном лесу, – возмутилась колдунья. – Разве вам не говорили, что студентам категорически запрещается даже приближаться к лесу? Из-за собственной глупости вы подвергли себя страшной опасности. Не думайте, что этот поступок сойдет вам с рук. Он заслуживает…  
\- Сорока баллов для Гриффиндора, – вставил Дамблдор. Его заместитель растерянно замолчала, она явно не ожидала от директора подобной выходки. Он же спокойно потянулся за лимонной долькой, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
\- Господин директор, - укоризненно произнесла Макгонагалл, – я не согласна с вашим решением. Нарушение школьных правил нужно наказывать, а не поощрять.  
И хотя Минерва Макгонагалл была деканом Гриффиндора, правила она ставила выше интересов своего факультета.  
\- Минерва, в этой истории ваши студенты проявили как раз те качества, которые и стоит поощрять.  
В словах директора определенно был смысл, но декана они не убедили, и она настроилась на долгий спор. Услышать, чем все закончилось, мальчишкам не довелось, потому что Дамблдор отправил их возвращать сверкающий огонек на его законное место. Когда Питер был почти у двери, декан окликнула его:  
\- Мистер Петтигрю, я непременно напишу вашим родителям обо всем случившимся.  
Но и это не испортило настроения мальчишке. Получит он от матушки одно вопящие письмо, ну и что такого? На Джеймса и Сириуса такие письма сыпались пачками. А в тот вечер они с Ремусом стали героями для всей школы, или, точнее, для той кучки студентов, которые остались на каникулы. Но все равно для незаметного невзрачного первокурсника, каким был Питер, ужин в Большом зале стал настоящим триумфом.  
"Сорок баллов! Целых сорок баллов! Это получается по двадцать баллов на каждого", – думал он, и хотя тоненький голосок утверждал, что Ремус сделал намного больше, чем Питер, а значит делить славу и награду пополам нечестно, Петтигрю отмахнулся от этой мысли. Теперь все пережитые страхи и трудности казались ему пустяками. Он даже чувствовал в себе силы снова наведаться в Запретный лес, но уже в одиночку, и расправиться со всеми тамошними чудищами. Сидя в тепле и безопасности, легко вообразить, что ты можешь справиться с кем угодно.  
Ужин закончился, мальчишки, счастливые и довольные, вернулись в гриффиндорскую башню. В спальне Питер обнаружил посылку от родителей, матушка прислала вкусные сладости и конфеты. Он поделился с Люпином, они пошли в гостиную и сели перед камином. Хотя его однокурсник как обычно был не разговорчив, Питер тараторил за двоих. В разговоре он все время возвращался к их приключению и раз за разом повторял: "Какие мы молодцы, даже лучше Джеймса и Сириуса, которые хоть и облазили всю школу вдоль и поперек, а в Запретный лес еще не совались."  
Но вот усталость взяла свое, и мальчишки отправились спать. Питер провалился в сон, едва голова коснулась подушки, а Ремус еще долго ворочался, пока наконец не спрыгнул с постели. Не надевая мантии, он как был в пижаме забрался на широкий мраморный подоконник и посмотрел в окно. Бледный месяц, похожий на дольку дыни, висел в ясном небе, серебристый свет отражался в глазах мальчика. Чем дольше Люпин смотрел на луну, тем больше менялись его глаза: зрачок превращался в вертикальную щелку, радужка увеличивалась. Луна была еще молода, и ее сил не хватало, чтобы превратить человека в зверя. Но с каждым часом тень, скрывающая бледный диск, будет отступать все дальше и дальше, пока не исчезнет совсем.  
В теле оборотня живут две души: одна человеческая, другая звериная. Они совершенно разные. Зверь знает, что такое жажда, голод, страх и свобода. Последнее он чувствует намного острее человека. Зверь также знает, что такое забота и доброта, но жизни Ремуса Люпина он никогда не поймет. И те, кто дороги Ремусу, те, кого он любит, для волка будут всего лишь людьми. А люди – это враги. И еще люди – это еда.  
Три ночи полнолуния человек будет спать в кошмарном беспамятстве, а волк вырвется на свободу, этого не изменишь.  
Перед тем, как принять Люпина в Хогвартс, Дамблдор сказал, что полнолуние бывает не каждый день, и если Ремус захочет, то у него будет нормальная жизнь, будут друзья. Главное, не опускать руки и бороться. Но даже в одиннадцать лет мальчишка ясно понимал, что его место там, за окном, в ночи, подальше от людей, которых он может искалечить или убить. Подальше от слабых, беспомощных, от таких как Питер…  
Но, может, директор прав. Всем сердцем Ремусу хотелось, чтобы он был прав.

***

Говорят, все гриффиндорцы хорошие, все оборотни злые, но на каждое правило приходится по исключению. Так что слушай людей, но соображай своим умом. И даже если ошибешься в друге, не переставай верить в дружбу. 

**Author's Note:**

> Название фанфика - неточная цитата из фильма Касабланка.   
> Спасибо за помощь чайнику Иннокентию!


End file.
